A cold winter Su x den
by Muhyogetten
Summary: Denmarks take on the first of the two carl gustav wars in about 1657. Mind the rating. SwedenxDenmark.


Summary: Denmarks take on the first of the two carl gustav wars in about 1657. Mind the warning. SwedenxDenmark. If you don't like don't read.

AN: My first finish fanfic ever.  
Enjoy.

- It all could had ended so well -, Denmark thought as he looked at the frozen sea towards his former territory Jylland. -Why couldn't general winter stay with Russian just this winter?-. His ships were frozen in the icy waters, and were useless against the Swedish army marching on their way to the island, Fyn. -How could this have happen?-. His blond hair fluttered in the December cold wind, it would soon be night but he knew that was not getting any sleep.

"Don't you have to hide, sir?", one of his men proposed and continued: " I can see that Berwald is in the first rank".

Mathias looked up and faked a big goofy smile: "And why should I hide, my good man? Do you have some information I don't got?".

The man cough and turn his head away: "In fact I do, sir. The Swedish army is way larger than we did expect, about twice as big. If that even would do.. But one thing is sure, we are going to lose big time, sir".

Denmark gaped for a while, then his faces got very serious: "We have to prepare, that can't hurt our changes"..

But little did it help the Danish army, and Mathias soon had to flee in the snow covered forest.

He ran until the sound of canon had attenuated significantly. He stopped and took a moment to catch his breath, not quite as alone as he hoped. He looked at the frost covered trees in the morning light engulfed by the pure beauty, as a slightly taller male tackled him from behind with a forced so powerful they both shortly after hid the show covered ground.  
Before the Dane even had realized what had happen, the Swede had tied his hand behind his back with a strong leather robe.

"What the hell are you doing, you Swedish moron!", Denmark jelled angrily at his old enemy, when he did finally find out what was going on. He struggling to get out of the robes and fight the bold nation, -What the fuck is he thinking!-.

Berwald whistled and continued hold the other nation down with his weight, then he whispered quietly in Mathias ear: "Don't attack me again", He's tone of voice suddenly change to something the smaller nation nearly would call playful:" little Dane". The Dane started to feel something unfamiliar on the small of his back, but he didn't put much thought to it.

Some of Sweden's soldiers came not soon after the whistle and helped Berwald with binding their captive leg together, as he screamed: "I can walk, you basters!".

"You can run", the Swede said in his as usual cold voice, "Take him to our camp. Let him sleep, he needs it" The taller nation smirked at the Dane, and turned round and leaved.

At the camp the men had put him in some tent, but the cold weather outside and the disability to move mend that the temperature dropped every second. The Dane looked around the tent, and realized that this was not just some tent, but it had to be Berwald's tent.

Denmark could recognize his usual in the field furniture, but then he got concerned. As the jigsaw pieces came together the otherwise naïve nation realized what was going to happen.

After the Dane had been struggling in what seemed hours, the Swede walk into the tent with a little smirk on his face: "Oh, not sleeping are we?". He hung his uniform at a coat rack placed at the opening of the tent. Sweden look at Denmark and adjusted his glasses, he walk slowly towards a field writing deck and sat down on the chair behind it. Denmark had forgotten about his escape plan, as he watched the other male take his big boots of. The Swede gazed at the tied up POW, his eyes ran down the figure of the smaller male.

"It's all about the power, Denmark", Berwald suddenly said in his low-filtered register: "I want more territory".

The Dane looked rather confused and relieved by the situation, then he sat up and said: "why should I give you that, Incompetent schmuck?".

Sweden got on his feet: "Nice words, for somebody like you. But you seem to forget the position you are currently in". As he walked over to the other nation, he pulled his gloves of his long slender fingers with his teeth. He threw the gloves at his bed and kneeled in front of Denmark, the smaller nation tried butt him like a goat, but Berwald took a fast grip on the others hair and pulled away from him. As the Dane head tilted backwards due to the unexpected tug and filled his eyes with big tears, the Swede took advantage of the exposed neck and licked Denmark up his soft jawbone.

"What the fuck, Sweden?", panted the now bushing nation. Denmark didn't know that to do and what to think of this odd situation, but he was afraid of what could be the next move of the bespectacled country. Berwald, whom continued at pulling Mathias hair, began to undo the bottoms in the Dane's red and white uniform. The Dane hissed: "No, please don't!", as he twisted violently to get the other nation of him. Sweden let go of Denmark's aching hair and pinned him down to the ground, as he proceed with opening the other's jacket.

Berwald did finally open Mathias uniform jacket, revealing the other's thin undershirt. The taller nation let a hand slip under the woven garment searching for a sensitive spot on the Dane pale skin, when he reached the spot Mathias moaned loudly. Sweden smirked and pressed hard on the others sensible nipple, which made the Dane's face turn brightly pink and made him bite his lip hard. "You are just like a woman", the Swede whispered in the powerless nations ear.

Denmark head-butted the Swede so violently that his small glasses fell off, as he jelled: "Nobody calls me a woman!" to the now nearly blind nation. Berwald drag his hand slowly out of the under-shirt, while he felt on the others slender body. Mathias quivered due to the painfully light touch, Sweden took his glasses on and looked at the other.

Berwald suddenly stroked the fellow nation's locks, and then the taller nation took a firm grip on the Dane's jaw. His usual glare was gone, cyan blue met the cornflower blue, and Sweden pressed his mouth on the confused Dane's lips.

Berwald had closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss enjoying the others soft lips, Denmark could feel his cheeks started to warm up and his hearts beginning to beat faster.

Mathias moaned into the kiss, as the Swede's tongue beg for entry. As the other nation's tongue entered his mouth, he couldn't help himself and welcomed it, generously asking it to play with his tongue.

Sweden did quickly get won the battle of dominance and kissed the other male even deeper, as he groaned and moved his hand from Denmark's jaw. He then broke the kiss and sat up, Berwald started to loosen the leather robes on the Dane's legs, then he was done he placed himself between them.

– Oh god, no –, The Dane thought, as the Swede began to work on the lock on his pants.

After a bit the trousers and underpants were off exposing Denmark's half-hard member, Mathias looked away in same. "This means nothing", he quietly whispered just loudly enough to hear it.

"I believe it does", the Swede said playfully, as he rubbed his crutch against the others which made Denmark cry out in pure pleasure. Berwald smirked darkly: "Or should I just stop?", he stroked the others hardness, which lead to a wave of delightful quivers in the Dane.

Berwald let go of the member and moved away from the Dane. Denmark look confused and lonesome, he sat up and bit his lip. "Ple-", he stopped himself and knitted his brows, then he continued throwing away all of his pride: "please, don't stop Berwald".

Sweden smiled and got a little closer to the smaller nation: "I couldn't hear you", he said as he used his index finger to circle the tip of the other's dick.

Denmark groan and moved his head backward in ecstasy, as the other grab his erection. "D.. don't stop" he cried, then the Swede start pumping the half-naked nation's hardness. "Oh, Berwald!", Mathias panted loudly enough to hear out-side the tent. Berwald smiled as the other said his name, but suddenly he stopped.

"I want half", Sweden said in a cold tone.

Denmark, whom almost had reached his orgasm, cried in discomfort: "ple..please let m..me.. nnh finish".

Berwald took document out of his pocked: "sign this".

Mathias couldn't think straight with the other nation's hand still holding his hardness and there therefore mumbled: "w..what?". Sweden let go of Denmark's length and started to untie his hands. He then he found a pen, as he said: "I need you to sign this, next time you try to conquer me you might succed". He put the pen in the Dane's hand: "we need to be equal", then he kissed the other nation deeply.

"Don't do this to me, Sweden", the Dane begged like a puppy, "please, I can't do this! My boss is going to kill me!". He looked lustfully at the Swede and said defeated: " I wish I couldn't write", as he lifted the pen over the paper..

…

Please let me know that you think ^^


End file.
